fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 179
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass Senbei, unter den menschlichen Mitgliedern der Kreuz-Piraten, die geringste Körpergröße aufweist? ------------------------------------------ Den großen schwarzen Sarg geschultert trat Kamu zwischen den Bäumen hervor. „Kamu, was tust du hier?“, fragte Lucy prompt. „Aber, aber, Sara, du kannst jetzt aufhören, so zu tun als würdest du mich nicht kennen. Der Boss ist sehr zufrieden mit dir, dass du diesen Kerl hier alleine her geschafft hast“, erklärte Kamu und kam nun ein paar Meter entfernt zum stehen. „Was laberst du da eigentlich?“, fragte sie angriffslustig, als sie ihre Hand schon fast in ihre Tasche schob. „Du kannst nun wirklich mit deiner Maskerade aufhören, Sara“, sagte Kamu und seine Tonlage wurde zunehmend ernster, „Du hast ihn hierher gelockt, genau wie der Boss es wollte. Stimmt doch, oder Kleiner?“, diese Frage richtete er an Lee, der die Konversation bis jetzt stumm verfolgt hatte, „Sie hat dich doch hierher geführt.“ Er hatte Recht. Die Fakten waren gegen sie, doch sie hatte nichts mehr mit den Todsünden am Hut. Konnte sie vielleicht Lee irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass sie tatsächlich auf seiner Seite war? Verunsichert suchte sie Lees Blick, musste jedoch in diesem Moment feststellen, dass dieser nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, worauf Kamu gehässig meinte, „Er ist weggelaufen, sieht so aus, als hätte er dir nie wirklich vertraut.“ „Wieso hast du das getan?“, fragte Lucy mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. „Du musst verstehen, ich bin der Neid und mir hat es gar nicht gefallen, dass du fast“, er warf einen Blick auf Lucys Augenklappe, „problemlos von den Todsünden weggekommen bist, während ich hier immer noch mit diesen Wahnsinnigen festsitze.“ Lucy kümmerte es weder, was ihr ehemaliger Kollege zu sagen hatte, noch welche Gründe er für seine Tat hatte, fest stand nur, dass sie es ihm heimzahlen wird, falls sie nun nicht mehr zu den Kreuz-Piraten zurückkehren konnte. Ihre Hand befand sich bereits in ihrer Tasche um ihre Waffe zu ziehen, doch in diesem Moment ertönte eine gedämpfte Stimme und lautes Rascheln. Lee kam aus dem Gebüsch hinter Kamu hervor, begleitet von einem Teenager mit rosarotem Haar, der aussah als wäre er eben beim Lauschen ertappt worden. „Sieh mal, ich hab einen kleinen Jungen gefunden“, meinte Lee leichthin. „Was soll das?“, fragte ihn Kamu perplex, „Bist du nicht gerade weggelaufen, weil dich diese Schlampe angelogen und verraten hat?“ „Mich verraten? Lucy? Nein, dass bezweifle ich, aber da fällt mir gerade ein“, Lee holte aus und verpasste Kamu einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Mit der Unterstützung durch Lees Teufelskräfte flog Kamu einige Meter durch die Luft und knallte gegen einen besonders hohen Baum, während sein Sarg neben ihm mit einem erstaunlich lautem Scheppern aufschlug. „Wage es nicht noch einmal einen meiner Kameraden in meiner Gegenwart zu beleidigen oder gar als Lügner darzustellen“, sagte er bedrohlich an den ehemaligen Priester gewandt, „Und du...“, fügte er an und packte den Jungen, der sich eben davonschleichen wollte, an der Schulter, „Wirst mir nun Rede und Antwort stehen, wie sehr du mit diesem Typen unter einer Decke steckst.“ „Lee, wie...?“, fing Lucy an, die von diesem gewieften Schachzug ihres Kapitäns überrascht worden war. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich kurz in dem Glauben gelassen habe, dass ich an dir zweifeln würde, aber ich erkenne einen Lügner, wenn ich einen sehe“, erklärte Lee, „Daher hab ich den Plan dieser Pflaume“, er nickte in Richtung Kamu, der sich nun wieder langsam aufrichtete, „glatt durchschaut und wollte ihn eigentlich von hinten überraschen, aber dann hab ich den hier gefunden“, schloss er und deutete auf den Rosahaarigen. „Brain! Was ist los? Mach den Kerl alle!“, fuhr Kamu den Jungen an, der daraufhin ein klein wenig zusammenzuckte. „Ich denken nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, fing Brain an, worauf Kamu gereizt den Mund öffnete, jedoch fuhr der Junge bereits fort, „Ich kann die Gedanken dieser Frau nicht lesen, sie stellt eine Gefahr dar, da ich dich nicht vor ihren Angriffen warnen kann.“ „Da muss ich ihm zustimmen“, sagte Lucy und warf prompt ein Kunai aus ihrer Tasche auf Brain, dieser war sichtlich überrascht, konnte jedoch das Geschoss mit seiner Telekinese zurück auf die Besitzerin schleudern. Den Moment, indem Lucy ihrer eigenen Waffe auswich, nutzte Kamu um mit einem Schwert, das er zuvor unauffällig aus dem Sarg entnommen hatte, auf die ehemalige Todsünde zu zu stürmen. Doch Lee trat zwischen die beiden und blockierte Kamus Klinge mit der seiner eigenen Sense. „Gravity Impact!“, rief Lee, als er Kamu an der Brust berührte, worauf dieser erneut weg geschleudert wurde. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Kamu auf dem Boden auf und fluchte, „Verdammt, Brain! Warum hast du diesmal nichts gesagt?“ „Mir war gerade nicht danach“, antwortete die Trägheit und begutachtete die eigenen Fingernägel. „Widerliches Balg...“, grummelte Kamu vor sich hin, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Von oben!“, rief der Pinke plötzlich, worauf sich Kamu reflexartig zur Seite rollte und so der Sense Lees entging. „Links, Rechts, Ducken!“, rief Brain, was es Kamu ermöglichte auch den nächsten Angriffen seines Gegners auszuweichen. Ein Überraschungslaut kam von Brain, als Lucy ihn mit zwei weiteren Kunais beschoss, denen er jedoch knapp ausweichen konnte. Dies lenkte Kamu für einen kurzen Moment ab, was dazu führte, dass er einen weiteren Schlag von Lee kassierte. Doch diesmal wurde Kamu nicht weg geschleudert und konnte dadurch sofort einen Gegenangriff starten, jedoch sprang sein Gegner plötzlich zur Seite. Zu spät bemerkte Kamu, dass Lucy nun direkt vor ihm stand und bereits zwei weitere Kunai auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Zwar konnte er noch das Erste mit seinem Schwert parieren, jedoch bohrte sich das zweite tief in seine Schulter, worauf er prompt seine Waffe fallen ließ. Jedoch blieb ihm nicht einmal die Zeit das Messer aus seinem Fleisch zu ziehen, da bereits Lee wieder auf ihn zu gestürmt kam. „Brain! Ich könnte hier ein wenig Hilfe brauchen!“, rief der Neid, als er dem ersten Sensenschwung seines Gegners gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Brain, der die ganze Zeit über den Kampf überwacht hatte, erhob nun seine Hand und visierte mit ihr Lee an, dem dies jedoch zu entgehen schien. Sollte er es riskieren? Er hatte diese Technik bis jetzt noch nicht richtig gemeistert und wenn er jetzt versagen würde, wäre es sowohl für ihn als auch für Kamu vorbei. Würde es jedoch funktionieren, wäre es ein sicherer Sieg, außer, er warf Lucy einen Seitenblick zu, wenn sie einen Weg finden würde, die Technik zu revidieren, aber das war unwahrscheinlich. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann wurde plötzlich Lee von den Füßen gerissen und flog direkt auf den Jungen zu, der immer noch mit erhobener Hand da stand. Als der Piratenkapitän nah genug war, tat Brain einen Schritt nach vor und berührte die Stirn seines Gegners. „Mind Seizure!“